


Who Did This?

by MayMilk



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Can be interpreted as zadf, Fluff, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Possessive Behavior, Scars, Trans Male Character, ZaDr, Zim is too innocent to know what some scars mean, dib is 17, jealous zim, trigger warning: mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMilk/pseuds/MayMilk
Summary: Which Zim finds scars that he doesn't recognize on his enemy.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 191





	Who Did This?

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO  
> While I am working on like 5 DIFFERENT AND LONG PROJECTS  
> I just decided to put some little fluffy thing  
> So, take this!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: IMPLIED SELF HARM

“DIB-HUMAN!” Zim called, leaning over his rival’s open window, getting in response a high pitched scream from the said human, who jumped and hugged his own body by the sight of the invader suddenly jumping inside his room.

“Oh, it’s just you,” The human boy sighed in relief once he realized it was just Zim “Wait, why am I relieved?” He asked frowning his eyebrows. The irken rolled his lavender eyes once he stepped inside the bedroom, retreating his metallic spider legs back to his PAK, a signal that Dib probably should check the wall outside his house to cover the probable holes on the way to his window.

“It doesn’t matter!” Said the irken, waving his hand as he marched into Dib’s direction “Now, if you excuse me, Zim need your h- Wait, why aren’t you dressed?” The irken stopped once noticed Dib’s exposed body in front of him. The tall human rolled his eyes as he searched for his pants that he accidentally dropped in the ground when Zim scared him.

“Because I was changing my clothes,” Hissed Dib, starting to put on his jeans “Really, you have to stop jumping on my room like this” He murmured, but he didn’t sound really ashamed, just annoyed. Anyway, it was not like they had a bunch of cameras hidden on each other houses, and dib doubted it was the first time Zim ever saw him on his underwear.

However, it was the first time Zim noticed _something_.

As the invader watched the human sliding his long legs inside his jeans he couldn't help but notice the numerous scars adorning Dib’s slender body. Zim was familiar with those, especially because _he_ has done most of them. Scratches and stabs from his PAK legs, burnt marks from explosions and fire, short ones, large ones… All reminiscent imprints from their old (and some new) battles.

The invader knew all about Dib’s scars, the ones he was proud to say that _belonged to him,_ the ones that weren’t Zim’s, like those thin scars under the human’s chest and other little injuries. But, he was surprised after he noticed that something was off.

Right on the teen’s arms he found multiple thin lines covering his wrists.

Zim took a moment, trying to understand it. Were they accidental, maybe? But no, they were too repetitive to look like something like this. They certainly were done with intent! Were they surgical scars, like that one from Dib’s chest? Oh no, they were too messy and wild to be done for a medical professional.

The irken blinked, feeling his face starting to heat up with boiling rage as an intrusive thought came on his mind. _What if Dib was facing another enemy?_ The question weighted on his head as he clenched his teeth and dug his nails under his covered palm.

“Who did this?” Zim asked with a husky voice. The teen, who was already picking a shirt from his closet stared at the invader with a frown.

“What?” He asked confusedly, holding the fabric of his shirt on his hand, gasping in surprise when he felt Zim stepped forward and held into his wrist, yanking it closed and putting right in front of his eyes, analyzing it very closely. “Hey, let me go!” Dib complained, trying to pull his hand away from the alien, but Zim held him firmly. The teen changed his position from one foot to another, feeling uneasy by the invader’s stare.

“What is this?” Zim hissed in an angry tone, froze in the place, and holding tightly on the human’s wrist. He felt strange. He didn’t like the idea of Dib giving his time to fight any other creature that wasn’t him. Wasn't he being enough of a threat?

“Zim let me fucking go!” Dib said, trying desperately to set himself free, but it was a hard task trying to fight against the deadly strong grip on him. “I don't want to talk about it!” He said in a loud and threatening tone. The irken growled, making dib recoil in fear as fake Lavanda eyes fixed themselves over his own eyes.

“WHO DID THIS?” Zim yelled, finally easing his grip on the human’s wrist. Dib quickly stepped back drawing his arm away from the deadly invader in front of him and holding is defensively against his chest.

“Why do you care so much?” Dib grunted, trying to avoid the irken’s firm and intense gaze on him.

“BECAUSE,” Zim screamed, his PAK legs coming out to put him in height higher than the tall human, leaning over the scared teen “YOU ARE _MY_ ENEMY! Zim is the ONLY ONE allowed to hurt the Dib-thing!” He hissed, his face inches away from Dib’s “SO, WHO DID THIS?” Zim asked. He needed to know which vile creature DARED to face HIS human and make sure it would _suffer_ from picking Dib as their enemy.

“Why does it matter so much?” Dib asked bitterly. Zim shook his head with anger, hissing as he took a moved his metallic spider legs to lean closer to the human.

“Because Dib is ZIM’S enemy!” He said, his strong purple fake eyes darkened with anger.

 _Wait, what?_ Dib mentally asked himself as he felt all his fear and anger flushing away from him in a blink of an eye. The tensions on his shoulders melted as he observed the irken with a softer look.

“Wait, are you just… Jealous?” He murmured, squinting one eye carefully, already waiting for a furious comeback. However, he was surprised when Zim blushed and recoiled, lowering himself in the PAK legs a little and getting away from the tall human.

“Z-Zim is not JELLY!” He hissed, avoiding Dib’s gaze as he scratched his arm nervously, trying desperately to think about _something_ to convince himself otherwise “It’s just because the Dib is Zim’s enemy! He shouldn’t give his attention to any other creature!”

“Well, that sound’s exactly like jealousy,” The human teased. Zim eyed him curiously. All his anxiety and fear seemed to melt away, setting Dib into a playful and relaxed posture. Zim’s antennas twitched on his antennas as he watched his nemesis looking at his wrists covered in scars with a sad look on his chocolate eyes “But uh, you really don’t know what these means?” He murmured uncertainly.

“Aren’t they from other enemies?” Zim questioned, lowering himself until his boots reached the ground again, and then folding back his dangerous spider-like limbs. Dib smiled almost softly, sending a strange and warm feeling into Zim’s spooch.

“No, they aren’t,” Dib reassure. When the irken approached to examine his arms again, this time the human let him do it. This time Zim observed them with way less anger then originally, holding Dib’s arm with a peaceful and calmer way, slightly brushing his thumb and tracing the thin lines all over that teen’s wrists.

“Where did they came from?” Zim asked with a frow, observing how Dib looked away nervously with the question.

“You don’t have to know,” It was all that he said. It was vague and potentially worrisome, but the invader decided not to push it again, noticing how uncomfortable and anxious Dib seemed when he asked about these scars. Besides, if they weren’t made by some _other_ enemy, then it was fine, he didn’t need to know the details.

“Well, Zim liked them.” He murmured, focusing his eyes over the scars “Of course, the scars Zim gave the Dib-thing are FAR SUPERIOR, but Zim can accept those new ones too!”

“You do?” Dib asked with a curious smile on his face. The invader nodded.

“Of course!” He said proudly, letting go of Dib’s arm and stuffing his best with a large grin on his face, and Dib could easily recognize the arrogant aura around the invader ready to talk about the ‘irken superior culture’ “Scars are a symbol of honor and strength on Irk! Only the toughest irkens have scars!”

“Really?” Dib murmured while he finally finished putting on his shirt, letting the alien continue to talk. The tiny invader smiled, putting his hands on his hips and pleasingly continued to ramble about it.

“YES! Very few irkens have scars!” Zim said with a long and satisfied grin “It means you had to go through something _super dangerous_ and _very hard_ but you were strong and survived it!” The irken finished, excited to speak about the culture of his home planet.

Dib looked at him, a soft and tender look on his chocolate brown eyes as he smiled. With a sudden act he leaned into Zim’s direction and held firmly on his face, dragging him close and then pressing his lips against the alien’s soft cheek.

Zim’s eyes went wide open as he shoved the human away, a large bluish blush spreading through his face as he pressed his gloved claw over the kissed spot on his skin. His whole face burned in embarrassment as he stared at the human with purple eyes, his mouth agape as he tried to found coherent words to say.

“W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” He murmured extremely confused. But the human only smiled at him as he finished putting on his black trenchcoat.

“One day you’ll find out” He murmured with a little sigh, putting his hand over the alien’s head and messing the hair of his wig. “So, spaceboy, didn’t you need my help?”

The irken blinked a few times, still a little bit astonished about what just happened, until he noticed his human walking towards the door and leaving his room. Zim dashed to follow the Dib, quickly walking beside him through the house.

“Okay, so, on a scale 0 to 10, how illegal is to steal brains from corpses on the cemetery for experiments?”

“Geez, Zim-”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://maymilkstuff.tumblr.com/)  
> [Find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/MilkMayStuff)


End file.
